


Surprise!

by Cinnie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marlene is eight but they only talk, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each person has the first words their soulmate says to them written on their body somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



The words, the words that his soulmate, his other half, will say to him, are his most jealously guarded secret.  They aren’t there, when he goes to sleep, but when he wakes up, there they are, waiting for him the first time he undresses.

They curve along right around were the proto-materia rests a little wider than necessary to circle his heart, as though destiny knew he would need them.

The words themselves are innocuous and terribly unhelpful in the overall scheme of things. 'Can I?' doesn't;t tell him much.

Then he meets her, his soulmate, all three feet of her. Marlene Wallace’s f brown eyes are wide and worried, as she asks, her tiny little voice ringing in the silence of the clearing.

“Can I?”  Gesturing for a phone he doesn’t have.

Vincent pauses, _her_?

Needless to say, after this little adventure his first order of business will be to get a phone.

He will also need to not speak to Marlene for at least the next ten or so years, in order to avoid having one Barrett Wallace try to kill him.

_Three Days Later…_

He’d really meant to avoid her and all awkward situations meeting her would most likely involve. So naturally the minute he walks through the door, Marlene herself goes racing out that door and right into his legs. He catches her automatically and “Are you alright Miss Wallace,” pops out of his mouth before he can stop it.

Marlene gasps both in surprise both at the bump and due to his words. Tifa, who’d followed behind, a paper lunch bag still held in her hand, also gasps.

Well, Vincent sighed, maybe he could coax both females into keeping it quiet, though the dawning grin of pure evil on Tifa’s face says not.

The look of pure joy on Marlene’s helps. A little…


End file.
